


Blood and the Wolf

by cinnamorose



Series: Again [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Comfort, Drama CD: Lycoris no Mori | Forest of Lycoris, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage (sorta), Picnic, Red Riding Hood Elements, and not the full thing, at least for now lol, bc i only read the last little bit of the drama again to remember what happened, blood feels grief, dw its still ok i promise, i REALLY hope its not, i hope to GOD the town in LnM isnt actually named, loosely at least, randolph loves him and comforts that grief, this one is much cuter than the last one but theyll still die uups, tokiya still sees previous lives as dreams lmaoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: “Hey, hey! Randolph! Randolph, over heeere!”Randolph slowly opens his eyes, vision blurred by sleep. Blinking the tiredness from his eyes, he stood, walking over to where the yelling was coming from.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Randolph/Blood (Uta no Prince-sama)
Series: Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526597
Kudos: 10





	1. Flowers

“Hey, hey! Randolph! Randolph, over heeere!”

Randolph slowly opens his eyes, vision blurred by sleep. Blinking the tiredness from his eyes, he stood, walking over to where the yelling was coming from. Laid on his back and splayed with his arms out to his sides was Blood, flowers up all around him. “Look, look! Lycoris!”

Randolph chuckles softly, moving to sit next to him. “Lycoris indeed,” he hums, gently stroking Blood’s red hair. “Do you want to lay out here together?”

“Yeah! C’mere!” Blood chimes brightly, pulling Randolph down on top of him. Laughing, Randolph nuzzles into his neck, growling as he hugs him. “Ahaha! Randolph, nooo!”

“I’m gonna eat you,” he teases, growling lowly. Squirming, Blood giggles more. “Aren’t you scared, little red? I’m gonna eat you all up.”

“No, don’t eat me!” Otoya plays along with him, wiggling around. “Please, Mr. Wolf! Don’t eat me up!” He squeals loudly when Randolph bites his neck. It’s a gentle bite, barely even pressing down on his skin, his fangs being the most indention being left. “No!”

Randolph growls again, his tail wagging wildly. Blood lifts his hands to his hair, playing with his ears and petting him, and he shoves his head further into his hands. A bright smile graces his whole face, and Otoya feels his heart beat faster seeing him.

Slowly, he moves his hand from the top of his head to his cheek, cupping it gently. With a hum, he leans up, pressing light kisses up along his scar. “Ah… Blood?” Randolph pipes up, his excitement toning itself down quickly. “What are you…?”

“Mm,” He hums, putting the question on pause as he presses more kisses to him. Once he’s finished, he pulls away, smiling as he watches him. “Randolph, you looked so nice, I couldn’t help but kiss you.”

“… Ah…” He says quietly, turning away as his face burns gently. My… “Blood, you’re… That’s…”

“Mm?” He hums, pressing another kiss to his face. He’s kissing over his nose now, to below his other eye. Curse, the entirety of it is so large, covering over nearly his entire right eye… Is he planning to kiss over both? “What is it, Randolph?”

“How much are you…?”

“All of it!” As if to emphasise his point, Blood starts kissing him more eagerly, smooshing his face in between both hands. With a bark, Randolph’s eyes squeeze shut, his clawed hands coming up to rest atop Blood’s.

“D-Dear! That’s just too much! You can’t —!” Randolph whines, returning Blood’s silencing kiss as he presses their lips together, a gentle smile on the redhead’s face.

“It’s alright, my wolf,” he says softly. “You don’t need to feel so embarrassed about it, trust me. Okay?” Randolph whines lowly, leaning into his hands and slowly opening his eyes. Red ones, filled to the brim with adoration and love for the werewolf, stare back into his golden ones, and slowly he allows himself to relax calmly. “Okay?”

“… Okay,” he says softly staring back at him and bumping his forehead to Blood’s and giving him a kiss. “But, I’ve to return it, you hear?”

“Eh?” Without warning, Randolph took a hold of his face, pressing gentle kisses across his nose, from cheek to cheek. “Ngh—! Ra-Randolph! Nooo!”

“It’s what you deserve,” he chimes, smiling lightly. “You’re getting your kisses, Blood.”

* * *

Pleasantly kissed up and all types of snuggled up against one another for a midday nap, Randolph awoke to see the sky dark and starry. A sudden loneliness hit him hard, staring above with no moon, seeing everything oh-so-far away, reminding himself of how small he is in the universe, how tiny, insignificant, unimportant, how…

“Mm… Mmmngh…” He was snapped from his thoughts by the warm form to his left side, wrapped around his side tightly and snuggling in deeper. Ah… He’s  _ not _ alone. With a hum, he turns, softly pressing kisses over Blood’s eyelids. They squeeze tightly before he blinks them open, staring at Randolph sleepily. “Ran…dolph…?”

“Ah, did I wake you, Blood?” He says gently, kissing over his forehead quietly. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to.”

“Mm… It’s not a problem, so long as I get to kiss you,” he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss over his lips. “Why’re you awake? You weren’t overthinking again, were you…?”

“Ah, well…” He murmurs, averting his eyes. When he looks back to Blood with an answer, he can see the man frowning at him.

“Randolph, dear…” He murmurs, gently cupping his face. He realises, absently, he can feel a ring pressed against his cheek, the metal a starch contrast to Blood’s hands, cold against warm, smooth to rough. “You’re so much more than you believe. You’re not little, tiny, you’re not insignificant in any form.”

_ Easy for you to say, _ he thinks bitterly, before roughly scolding himself for such words even daring to come to his mind. Blood is purest in his heart, sweet and true. He doesn’t say things if he doesn’t mean them, doesn’t lie, doesn’t placate, none of the sort. He’s not one to be doubted or to doubt. Silently, he nods along with what he’s being told. Blood’s true, always honest with him.

“I love you,” he starts, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before continuing, “and I love how wonderful you are. I wish I could rob the entire sky of its glitter for you, turn the moon’s ivory into a ring to slide onto your finger.” Randolph felt his face heat up just a little at that one, absently looking down to his hands. Through the thick, dark fur, he can see his own shining band, golden—the silver would’ve burnt him, he knows, and he can’t imagine what Blood might’ve had to do to get both golden rings that tied them—through the midnight, and he smiles a little before looking up to Blood once more, love in his eyes. Blood returns his fond expression as he softly kisses him. “You mean the world and all to me. The sun and moon and stars and sunflowers and everything ever couldn’t compare to your greatness, your beauty, your importance, none and nothing could compare to you what you are to me.”

“Blood…” He trails off gently, pressing his forehead to Blood’s. “You’re… Thank you, Blood,” he murmurs, closing his eyes.

Blood coos and kisses Randolph once more. “Anything to see my handsome wolf smiling again,” he says, gentleness in his voice.


	2. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary.

Randolph stares down at the grave quietly, his whole body still.

_Here lies Blood of Westerthorne_

_April 11 1683 - August 29 1705_

_Once met, never forgotten._

To his side comes Blood, wrapping his arms around his bicep and resting his head on the wolf’s shoulder. “… I’m sorry,” he murmurs quietly. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to kill you. I just— Something came over me, and—”

Randolph turns, pulling him into a tight hug, and Blood sobs into his chest, gripping the back of his shirt tightly in his hands. “Shh, you’re alright,” he whispers gently. “There’s nothing you’d done wrong. You did all you could that was right.”

“Hell, Randolph, I’m your murderer!” He cries out in protest, his head lifting. His face quickly became a mess, tears running down his soft, warm cheeks and dropping like little stars of misery. Randolph’s heart twists at the pain, the self-anger and self-hatred in his voice. “I’m your murderer, I killed you! How don’t you hate me? How aren’t you angry at me?”

“I love you,” he says, putting his forehead to Blood’s and holding his face, meeting his watery red eyes. “My feelings are still reality, even now. Even after all that had happened up until now, I’ve not lied to you even once.”

Blood sniffs roughly, wiping at his eyes. His hood is halfway off his head, and Randolph pushes it the rest of the way off, kissing the top of his head and holding him close. “Do not weep for me, for we’re here together now, my flower.”

“I… I feel… So bad, killing you so cruelly, screaming at you, accusing you…” He whimpers, rubbing at his eyes roughly. “I… I love you. I love you so much.” He puts his forehead to Randolph’s, blinking the last of the tears from his eyelashes.

“Let’s start a new life together, Blood.”

He smiles softly to the wolf, then nods.

* * *

“Toookiyaaaa!”

Tokiya groans, lifting his arm off his face and squinting. Hovering over him was Otoya, dressed in a short-sleeved red jacket, a white shirt underneath, black pants. What’s this outfit remind him of, he wonders? He was smiling happily down at him nonetheless, tilting his head back and forth, his hood pulled up onto his head. “Jeez, you’ve been sleeping a lot recently! Are you okay, Tokiya?”

He smiles, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to Otoya’s lips. “Mmhm, I’m okay,” he says. “Sorry, I suppose I’ve just been extra tired.” Slowly, he sits up, Otoya moving to simply sit in his lap.

“Have you been taking on too much work again? I told you you need to stop that!” He scolds lightheartedly, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. The picnic they set out was a ways away from them, mostly packed up by the looks of it save for the blanket the two sat upon. They were sitting out in the grass upon the hill at the moment—or rather, up until now, Tokiya was _sleeping_ out in the grass—likely after some playing or something of the sort. “C’mooon, you’re overworking yourself again! It’s been, what, seven years since you promised you’d stop? Six?”

“I know, I know,” he hums, nuzzling against his cheek. “I’ve not been overworking, I promise. Just been tired.”

“You should’ve told me!” He says, kissing him. “I’d have packed everything and gotten us all ready to go right on home, then!” Standing, Otoya takes both of his hands and pulls him up to standing. “Let’s go, then! I’ll carry the basket and blanket back to the car, then we can go home, and then—”

Tokiya lets out a low, happy laugh, pulling Otoya into a tight squeeze. His tail could just start wagging right now, if it was in a place and form to do such. “Otoya, you’re too sweet,” he hums, putting his head on his shoulder. Giggling, Otoya rocks slowly, taking his hand into his own and swaying slowly. “Let me get the basket and blanket. I’m driving anyways, so it might as well be of use to waking myself up.”

“Aww, really? I can drive too!” He huffs. When Tokiya gives him a questioning look, he grumbles. “Fiiine. But I wanna fold the blanket still!” He’s adorable, being this pouty and such. Over a simple picnic blanket, no less.

“Alright, alright, puppy dog, I’ll let you get the blanket,” he says, walking to get the basket. Otoya takes about three meaningful steps to follow him before realising his words, his brows furrowing together.

“… Hey!” He yells, sprinting behind Tokiya. “You dork! I’m not a puppy dog!” He whines, frowning greatly at his husband. When Tokiya only chuckles, he whines louder. “I’m noooottt!”

“You aren’t, you aren’t,” he says, picking up the basket as Otoya grabs the blanket. It’s pretty light, but that’s to be expected after both men ate pretty much all the food out of them with it. “But, that doesn’t mean I can’t call you one.”

“Ughhh, Tokiyaaaaa.” He rolls his eyes, following him as he pinches the blanket to his chest with his chin. As he folds and walks, he continues, saying, “Why are you bullying me today? I thought you loved me!”

“I do love you,” he retorts, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out his keys, he slides through them to get to the car key. “I just think some things deserve to be said.” When he sees Otoya through the car window, he can’t help but laugh seeing him. His chin pressed to his chest, his eyebrows furrowed, pouting at him with pursed lips. “What? I do, I’m not gonna lie to you.” He unlocks the door, pulling it open to unlock the rest of them.

“You’ve lied before!” Otoya huffs, rolling his eyes as he moves to the back seat door to open it. “You tried convincing me that you can go to a bread store and ask them to take gluten out of bread, and I told that to so many members of STARISH before Ren told me the truth!”

“That was on April Fools day, I am hardly to be blamed!” He retorts, turning to face him with a huff, a smile on his lips despite his furrowed brows.

“You said that flamingos have pink yolks!”

“Now _that one_ was funny, you have to admit,” Tokiya says, then laughs at the shocked look Otoya gives him while he waits to set the basket down. “What? It was!”

“You’re so _mean!_ ” He whines, moving out of his way and crossing his arms. So childish. “I’m gonna run away!”

“Run away to where?” Tokiya asks, setting down the basket before leaning in and kissing Otoya’s ear. His arms wrap around Otoya’s waist, and the redhead gladly leans into him. “Mm? Where are you gonna run off to if you’re all trapped in my arms, Otoya?”

“I’ll run away tooooo…” He trails off, then turns around in his arms to give him a big kiss. “Bed! And I’ll hoard all the blankets!”

“No!” He gasps, squishing his cheeks and leaning in. “You wouldn’t _dare_ do something so dastardly.” Otoya giggles, brightly grinning at him, nuzzling down deeper into his hands.

“I _would_ , I’ll totally do it when we get home!” He says. “So you better hurry inside all quick, or I’m snatching every last one of them for myself!”

“Then I guess the best option is to not go home, huh?” He asks, sitting on the passenger-side seat in the front and tugging Otoya into his lap, hands resting on his hips gently. “That way, you won’t get to steal them, but I can give you all the kisses I want.” To emphasise his point, almost, Tokiya plants a sweet, loving kiss on Otoya’s lips, listening to his lovely hum.  
  
“Mmm… Maybe. But what about warm blanket cuddles?” He asks. Tokiya shrugs.

“We’ll get there when we get there, puppy.”

Otoya’s whine is loud and high pitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc the ending of Lycoris no Mori didnt make me sad enough, i brought more misery upon myself w this. then i made it cute for u all (:
> 
> love u guys! im gonna break tokiya's ankle lol

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cute! uwu but we know that aint gonna last much longer lmaooo


End file.
